


Supernatural prompts

by Bell1408



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A+ Parenting, Addiction, BAMF Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Kidnapping, Pre-Series, Psychic Sam Winchester, Runaway, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Winchesters, prompt, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1408/pseuds/Bell1408
Summary: I suck at writing but I have quite a few ideas. Feel free to take one. Just let me know so I can read it!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Sammy’s gone

Young Sam Winchester 14-16 was hunting with Dean and their Dad. Dean messes up and gets hurt but Dad assumes it’s Sam’s fault. Tells Sam that he’s not a real hunter and that he’s in the way. Sam leaves to prove that he is just as good. Dean and John look for him but can’t find him. John assumes he’ll come back on his own. They than figure out it’s much harder to hunt without a genius like Sam doing the research and strategizing. They hear stories from other hunters about Sam. Sam is currently on a warpath and has become as other hunter’s describe him “a vicious little shit.” and is taking done monster after monster by himself. Sam my had never been as physically strong as John or Dean and is scrawny but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in brains and speed. Other hunters are fighting to find him so they have an apprentice of sorts but John and Dean want him back.


	2. Mary

Young Sam. Around 14. He really is somewhat psychic even without the demon blood. John and Dean do not know the real reason why Sam hates hunting, it’s cause he knows it breaks his mom’s heart. Sam is able to see her in his dreams. She has explained how she grew up hunting and doesn’t want that for her children. Every time she sees him with a new wound she starts to cry. Sam can’t do that to his mother, but he is afraid to tell his father and brother. He is enough of a freak already. And what if they don’t believe him? He thinks Dean is living the way his father wants so he should live the way his mother wants. Somehow Dean and John find out Sam is hiding something preferably because of a case and MAKE him tell them.


	3. Kidnapped

Really young Sam 13-15.It is dangerous to leave your kids in motels in bad parts of town. Sam was kidnapped for weeks. Eventually he was able to escape but not before suffering horrific abuse. He hobbles his way to Bobby’s and eventually makes it. Dean and John race to him. However Sam is different. He is injured. He refuses to speak. They have to force him to eat. He won’t take care of himself but fights tooth and nail against anyone trying to help him. Although the most concerning thing is how good of a hunter he has become and how much he throws himself in his training trying to forget. It is not normal for a boy so young to be so good. If his family refuses to take him on hunts he leaves them to take care of it himself, freaking everyone out until he comes back. Can John and Dean save him?  
You can use the whole prompt or just take parts you like.


	4. Suicide by monster

16 year Sam is tired of his life. The constant fear, the fighting with his family, having to help with their injuries. He decides suicide by monster is the best way. That way his family wouldn’t know it wasn’t an accident. Although he will try to kill the monster, after all it is killing innocents, but he just doesn’t think he’s good enough. Turns out he is more than good enough. Hunt after hunt with John and Dean he puts himself on the line but manages to end the monster. What will happen when John and Dean find out? Bonus points if they find out from Sam after drugging him for his injuries.


	5. You guys are professionals?

Takes place before the devil’s gates are open so demons are still rare. Sam and Dean are to young (12 and 16) to be dealing with something as dangerous as demons. They are upstairs in Bobby’s house while Bobby, John, Pastor Jim and Joshua are trying and failing to exorcise the bastard. Young Sammy notices that their Latin pronunciation sucks ass. It is late, he wants to sleep and is tired of all the screaming.


	6. Come on

Sam is 12-14. John discovers Sam has an eidetic memory and therefore remembers all the lore he reads. He figures out that Dean and him do not even have to research monsters anymore. They just ask Sam. Not a big deal. That is it wasn’t until John told his close hunter friends about Sam and gave them Sam’s phone number. Than they give Sam’s number to their friends. Poor Sam is being woken up at all hours of the night by people calling him. They even call him and school. God forbid he turns his phone off cause John would kill him. And if he doesn’t answer they just call either John or Dean for him.   
Suggested dialogue   
“So you’re calling to ask me what creature eats the heart of the victim, and only attacks during the full moon. It’s 3 am.”  
“Ummmm yes, is there a problem?”  
“How long have you been hunting?”  
“Longer than you’ve been alive boy.”  
“It’s a werewolf.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“I’m sorry Sam I just got so use to calling you whenever I’m on a hunt.”  
“Need me to tell you how to kill it to?”  
“Fuck off.”


	7. Underestimate me

Young Sam (14-16). Sammy has always appeared to be the weak link in the family. His scrawny appearance helped maintain that image. That’s the way he liked it. His dad wouldn’t drag him along on the more difficult hunts, Dean would take it easy on him sparring. All he had to do was sit back with his coffee and research. His dad my be disappointed but Sam would rather have that than have his guts ripped out at such a young age. Plus who knows? Maybe if Dad and Dean thinks he’s useless they might let him go to college. However, a pretty routine hunt goes wrong and John and Dean are sidelined and injured. They get to see what a vicious little shit their youngest member is. Next comes the questions and the outrage. Than the pushing to be better. Will Sam snap?


	8. I’m sorry

Sam is 16. John and Sam get in a fight. Again. Sam gets kidnapped by vampires. John and just assumes Sam ran off in a fit of anger and will be back eventually. Because of this assumption Dean and John don’t even try to look for him, the boy is a hunter and can look after himself after all. Sam ends up having to escape and save himself. He manages to hobble back to the motel. John and Dean hear the knock and know Sammy is finally back. They really did miss the happy go lucky spit fire. They open the door, ready to tear the kid a new one for leaving only to stop dead in their tracks. Sam is beat to hell and soaked in blood. But the worst thing about him is his eyes. They look dead.


	9. Pants on fire

Sam hated lying. But the thing is he is the best at it. He is smart, and can think on his feet. He also has those big puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. That’s why when his big brother asked if he was ok Dean and John believed him. Suicidal young Sam fic


	10. Hanging by a thread

Sam around 16-17. He’s been missing for months. It’s time to admit he’s dead. Everyone will hunt in his name now as well as Mary’s and everyone else they loss. Everyone, Pastor Jim, Bobby, Joshua, Caleb, Dean and John are either at Bobby’s or Pastor Jim’s. They are drinking their sorrow while mourning Sam. All a sudden a figure comes through the door. The figure has longish matted hair, he is soaked in blood and is in rough shape. He ignores the guns pointed at him and snorts seeing the alcohol around the room, muttering something about useless drunks. He than shrugs, grabs the nearest bottle takes a swig. Painfully flops into a chair, says “you won’t believe my past few weeks”. Guns and jaws drop as the hunters hear Sammy’s voice and finally get a good look into his eyes.


	11. Runaway

That’s it he had to get out. Despite what everyone thought Sam loved hunting. He loved saving people. He also loved John and Dean. He just didn’t like them. John was always riding his ass and Dean refused to help him out. It made hunting unbearable as a group. So a 14 year old Sam decides to leave. He changes his appearance as much as he can and hitch rides until he was several states away. John and Dean and all their hunter buddies look for a year but eventually they assume something got him. Cause what child can just disappear like that? Another year goes by (Sam is 16). John and Dean run into Sam while hunting the monster of the week. Sam is hardened by hunting and taking care of himself. He does not want to be under his father’s and Dean’s thumb again. Between the two of them they manage to drag Sammy back to the hotel, barely, cause Sam can kick major ass and John doesn’t think he or Dean could take Sam alone. John does not know how such a scrawny 16 year old can be so strong or graceful. Now John and Dean have their youngest back. What all happened in the two years he was missing? Can they keep an eye on him at all times? Can they convince him to not disappear again? More importantly can they handle Sam’s new attitude? What happened to that sweet kind 14 year old?


	12. Lux in Tenebris

Sam was always the light in the darkness for his family. Well, actually for every hunter and friend of his father. There was so much bad out there but Sammy was so good. He was still badass of course and could hold his own. The kid just had this natural goodness. However, John still wants Sam to be like Dean, who never questions him. Eventually John manages to mold him into exactly that. But the light goes out and he actually becomes ruthless. Can John, Dean and friends get that spark back?


	13. We got you

Yellow eyes did not just kill Mary. He also took Sam. He took all the children. Although most of not all but Sammy died along the way do to brutal training and conditions. Sam was raised tough by demons and on demon blood. When he is 14 John and Dean find him and get him back. How will they deal with a traumatized child, whose highly addicted to demon blood, dangerous who does not know what it means to be a part of a family. I would prefer this story to be a good and protective John and Dean story.


	14. Kidnapped

15 year old Sam. It was supposed to be easy. Just take the slim kid with the to large and expressive eyes off the street. They tracked him for days. No sign of any family. He seemed to be squatting in an empty house. How were they supposed to know he was trained? At least they got him in the end. But is he worth all the trouble? He does not seem to be easily broken. The little fucker won’t give up. And what’s all this about an older brother and father? There was not supposed to be anybody looking for him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold-Blooded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549829) by [Tan_lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tan_lines/pseuds/Tan_lines)




End file.
